Ginny Weasly and the Rune
by hellokittykisses
Summary: Ginny stays behind for the holidays while the rest of the family goes on for another trip to Egypt, everything is boring as usual until her brothers send her a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is my first story. Admittedly, I have no clue where it's going, but it'll work itself out sooner or later.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Ginny Weasley tasted her first breath of fresh crisp air as she stepped out onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was a snowy Sunday and Holiday break had begun not two days ago. Ginny would be staying at the school for Christmas this year while the rest of the family traveled to Egypt for a second visit. She had opted to stay behind on account of Percy had unexpectedly returned to the family and had since refused to acknowledge that he ever left. Of course he demanded that, seeing as he would obviously be the only one to really get an educational experience from the trip, he should go, but seeing as the Weasleys couldn't afford the extra 18 galleons that his expenses would cost, Ginny had lied and said she had some important studying to do at the school.

Currently she was regretting this decision as she rubbed her hands together for warmth as she stepped into the great hall heading for the owl post tower, picturing her mum and dad and all of her siblings laughing it up in the encompassing heat of the desert. Then, as she rounded the corner on the 4th floor the real reason of why she wanted to stay for Christmas ran into her full speed, practically knocking her down the stairs.

She lost her footing, and if it weren't for her graceful windmill arms flailing about as she leaned back and the firm grip that found her elbow, she would have toppled down the stairs. Fortunately, that firm grip belonged to Harry Potter and he hoisted her back to her feet.

"Er..sorry about that, I should've probably taken that corner a little slower."

Ginny tried to look away to cover her blushing cheeks and replied, "No really, it's fine. Most exciting thing that's happened all day sadly. What can you do for fun really, when the castle practically empty?"

"Well I was going to go maybe find Longbottom and see if he wanted to play some wizard's chess with me, but I'm sure you would be a much more worthy opponent." Whether he meant to compliment her or not, this statement just made Ginny look down as her cheeks flushed redder and redder.

"Um, actually Fred and George were supposed to have sent me an owl, and you know they always bring a present with their letters."

Did his face fall just the slightest bit, or was she just imagining things? "Oh, ok then, it's all right. I could use the ego boost anyways, and you kicking my ass wouldn't have been the proudest moment of my life. I'll see you later then I guess?"

"Right, at dinner. Well I must be going, so bye!" _Well I must be going?? _Who the hell says that under the age of 40? She kicked herself all the way down to the owlrey, where she found a pleasent surprise to take her thoughts away from that embarrassing moment. Pigwidgeon bounced around playfully, knocking into the other owls, but was stopped after a large tawny one gave him a little too vicious of a peck. A promisingly large parcel hung from his beak, and he playfully nipped at Ginny's hair as she unwrapped the package.

It was a hat in a hatbox. Not a particularly attractive hat really, and the more Ginny observed it the more she realized it hadn't any real beauty to it at all. Why Fred and George would send her this dusty, black, almost decrepid thing was beyond comprehension. She picked it up and a card fell out onto her bed. Scrawled across the front in George's scraggly writing read

_Ginny,_

_Forgot to find you something at the souvenir shop so I nicked this from the exhibit, said it was valuble. Mum would have a cow if she knew, sorry about the hat._

_-George _

Why and how would any ancient Egyption have a cloth hat? Ginny didn't know much of Northern Africa but she had an image in her head of what the ancient Pharohs looked like, and this didn't fit in with the picture. Upon closer examination, she discovered something taped inside the hat. Peeling the tape off, she quickly caught the object before it fell. It was a small, metal, rune engraved ring with Wow, i just found this from a while ago. Totally forgot about it, so I'm just going to post this and see if anyone reads it before I even bother attempting to write another chapter. Reviews, criticisms, people bitching about school…any response is appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized i cut off my own sentence back there.

Disclaimer: still own nothing. I'm literately homeless.

Peeling the tape off, she quickly caught the object before it fell. It was a small, metal rune engraved ring with a little symbol etched on it. There was what looked to be half of an up arrow except there was no left line coming out from the top. It didn't seem to have anything special about it, but there was something strange that attracted Ginny. Without giving it a second thought, she slipped it onto her middle finger.

Immediately the room filled with intolerable noise. Voices filled the silent void as quickly as filling a glass of water. It grew steadily louder, and Ginny screamed attempting to cover her ears, but the babble was not to be stopped. It flooded over her, suffocating her every thought, pushing into her brain. She tried to listen to the actual words she heard, but it was a tangled mess not to be deciphered. Suddenly she became acutely aware of a burning pain creeping up her right arm. She glanced down at the ring, and ripped it off. It came away easily and the voices died down. Sweaty and frantic, she wiped her brow just as a boy came dashing up the stairs.

The look he gave her was of true madness. "Weren't you just screaming?" By the looks of it he was probably a first year, couldn't be older than 11 or 12.

Regaining her calm she replied, "What are you talking about? There's no one here except me and I certainly wasn't screaming." and tried to return his gawk with an equally puzzled expression.

She was never the best liar under pressure, and the boy was skeptical. "I know I heard screeching, and it was definitely coming from up here," he scowled, "If you're one of those creeps harassing the owls I will get Professor Sprout." His threat was almost laughable. Obviously this kid thought she was one of those students caught before break trying to get owls to mate with some confiscated flobberworms.

Fighting back a smile, she said, "Don't worry I have no interest in playing God and creating my own super spec—" she was interrupted by the screams of a Howler coming from the courtyard below. The voice of an angry woman carried up to the tower and echoed throughout the owlrey.

"Is that what you were hearing?" She thought fast, "because I think that's the third one that girl got today. Something about bewitching her friend I think." It worked. The boy went over to the window hoping to see what was going on below. _ He __is__ nosy._ She silently slipped the ring into the hatbox and strolled out the door.

As soon as she was safely back at the commons, she took the ring out to examine it again. It was still a little warm, but something about it gave her this strange feeling. As she stared at it, she was entranced by the design.

"Is this what you got from Fred and George?" Her head shot up to see Harry grinning widely with the hat draped crookedly over his messy hair. "Why would you want to cover up your pretty red hair, especially with this?" He glanced—did he just call her pretty— in the mirror and smiled. "Well I guess it is rather dashing. I do admire their selection." She had to admit he was pretty freaking adorable.

He looked back at her, and noticed what she was holding. "What is that?"

agh, ok im out of time, im just going to post this and get back to it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She should tell him. There was no reason not to. He'd probably been though stranger situations, and this could give her an excuse to talk to him more often, but instead she found herself just replying simply, "Oh just something I found up in the girls dormitory. I think it's Lavenders, I'm going to go find her." She briskly rose from the armchair by the fire and walked up to her dormitory before he could pry further.

As she lay in her four-poster bed she reflected on her actions. A strange feeling had come over her, which had made her brush Harry's question off. It's not as if she planned on keeping it a secret, there wasn't anything that she did wrong, and Harry would probably be a great help in figuring out the mystery behind the screaming. If she was really going to be logical, she might as well go to McGonagall and turn it in now. She had learned too well from her experience with Tom Riddle that she shouldn't become too involved with anything that seemed to have strange enchantments or powers. She shuddered in remembrance of her loss of control when she was under his power. The blackouts and lost time she faced, only to come to the sickening realization that the terror stalking the corridors had been her! Yes, she was definitely turning the ring in.

After gazing off up at the ceiling lost in memories, Ginny finally rose and hurried downstairs, determined to catch McGonagall in her classroom before she went off to bed. She barely spared a wave to acknowledge Harry as she climbed through the portrait hole. For some reason she was overcome with a nervous sensation running through her veins, quickening her pace to a jog. She just had to get to Mcgonagall in time, the longer she had the ring, the more attached she seemed to be to it. A clock somewhere struck 9 and she broke out into a run. Professor McGonagall was not one to stay up late, and wouldn't be out much longer. She rounded a corner and bounded into the classroom to run in on a strange scene.

"Yes, but if I could just slip it into his drink for a coup--." Professor Lupin was cut short by Ginny's entrance. It was McGonagall, Lupin, and Tonks standing around a desk in the otherwise empty classroom. They all looked extremely flustered, with the exception of Professor McGonagall, who's face just didn't allow such expressions.

"Miss Weasly, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" She snapped.

Ginny was about to remind her that 9 at night hardly called for 'ungodly' but seeing the stern tightlipped face she thought better of it. Instead she decided to get right to the point, and started, "Professor, I have to..to…" faltering, she had a strange feeling again. It was almost nausea, except instead of throwing up she became extremely edgy and scared. "..To ask you how long that essay had to be? I mean I've only just started on mine and I can't recall if it was 7 or 11 feet." She finished lamely.

There was no way anyone was going to believe that, she thought, but McGonagall seemed distracted and just answered tiredly, "Oh, it was 7. Is that all?"

"Um, yes." She was acutely aware that they were all staring curiously at the rediculousness of her question as she walked out. When she got outside the entry she paused to listen to what they were saying.

"You don't think she—" but Lupin was once again cut off with a sharp tone,

"Of course not, she just dashed in here."

Tonks added in a softer tone, "Well I think we're done anyway. There is no convincing you, so I think it's best we just leave it." Ginny heard movement, and dashed down the corridor before they could see her.

Two floors above, she slowed down and stopped to think about what they were saying. Why were Lupin and Tonks there? If someone was to see Lupin, they would surely scream and do something stupid since the majority of the school still thought of him as a dangerous werewolf. It must have been urgent, for him to come onto school grounds with Tonks, who last Ginny heard, was working full time with the Order. She couldn't make any sense of it, but it was pushed from her mind with a new worry. What had come over her before? Somewhere inside of her, something said that she shouldn't tell anyone about the ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to examine it again. It no longer felt warm at all, and really looked quite ordinary. It was really just silly of her to put so much worry on this meaningless thing Fred and George stole. Still…those voices were so loud, and there was something about them, a different tone than she was used to hearing.

Of course, curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try the ring on in an empty classroom. (But you had to expect that or this story would REALLY be going nowhere.) She slipped inside the nearest one and locked the door. A simple silence incantation on the room assured that no one outside could hear if she screamed again.

Two deep breaths, and she slipped it on. This time everything seemed more muffled, but there were still innumerable voices bouncing around her head. It almost hurt, but she didn't stop this time. Instead, she just let it all rush over her for long seconds, until she realized one of the voices she recognized. It was an unmistakable husky voice of Hagrid, several octaves lower than all of the others. She concentrated hard on it, trying to untangle his words from the rest. She pictured Hagrid in her mind, pretending she were talking to him in the great hall. Slowly, the voices faded down to a murmur as his strengthened. …_Come on Fang, ruddy dog not nearly as well trained as Herb was, sit, OFF THE CAKES, teas boiling, better not let it burn…_the rambling went on in a fast peculiar way. As she listened, she finally realized the difference in his speech. It was unguarded and quick, without any hesitation or trace of formality in it, and it dawned on her. She was listening to Hagrid's mind! In her marveling at her epiphany, she lost focus for a moment and everything came back in a tidal wave of sounds, Hagrid's lost in the roar. It didn't matter now, she had more important things to think about. She pulled off the ring, which was once again burning hot only this time she ignored the pain and put it in her pocket. She could listen to Professor McGonagall, or Lupin! But not now, she had a growing migraine from the tension in her head.

She was still fantasizing about the possibilities as she entered the common room, and once again almost walked head on into Harry.

"Oh! Sorry didn't see you there." She ducked her head as she walked by so as he wouldn't see the redness that she felt creeping up into her cheeks.

"No really, it's fine. Actually are you still up for a game of Chess?" he asked hopefully.

"What, oh, no thankyou. Terrible headache you see. I'm just going to go to sleep." She headed up the stairs. God, he must think she was a complete spacey airhead. As she lay in her bed waiting for the pain in her head to settle down, she realized she could KNOW what Harry thought about her, if he thought about her at all that is.

She eagerly took the ring out of her pocket and made to put it on. Unfortunately, she was _too_ eager, dropped it and watched it roll under her bed. She went under to look for it. As she groped around she paused. What right did she have to intrude upon his most personal and private thoughts? Prying this much into other people was definitely morally and ethically wrong. She thought of Harry and what he would say if he knew that she had listened to what he didn't say. He certainly wouldn't like her, that was for sure. Was she really going to take away his right to privacy? Yes, yes she was. She kept searching for the ring more vigorously than ever.

Well hopefully that gave it more plot, because finally now I have figured one out. As always, reviews, or feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, it's been…6 months-ish? Whoops, won't happen again. R&R

Disclaimer: still got nothing.

Ugh, it was amazing how much dust was under here. The house elves obviously didn't "toil endlessly on their fragile hands and knees" as Hermione said otherwise they would have been able to crawl under here and clean up all this rubbish. Her thoughts drifted to Hermione, and her vacationing with her parents in Australia. Of course Australia was a magical hot spot, with the outback deterring most muggles from a quite large wizarding community living in a giant oasis in the rough terrain there. It was definitely a wilder place with fewer restrictions and more wizards together in Australia since they had a bigger buffer zone separating them from the nonmagical world. It was Fred and Georges dream to go, which is exactly the reason Mum had forbidden that as a vacation destination. "Oh like I want come home and find out you've smuggled dragon eggs back and sell them down knockturn alley in some godforsaken pub with the worst sorts…" is what she'd always ramble on about. Her hand suddenly grazed something vaguely small and furry, and she recoiled. Ugh, she didn't even _want_ to know what that one was. She decided to give up and wait until morning.

But when she woke up and climbed down back under it was missing. Her heart skipped a beat. She threw suspicious looks at the beds around her, both housing a sleeping Lavender Brown and Angelina Johnson. Neither was capable of stealing in her opinion, so she dismissed that thought entirely. Maybe she was wrong about where it had rolled before. She replayed it hitting the floor in her head, but was interrupted by the loud rumbling in her stomach. She could practically taste the morning breakfast downstairs waiting in the great hall for her. All thoughts were put on pause to feed the angry monster in her belly.

As she entered the great hall she was immediately aware of the empty seat next to Harry. Strolling over casually, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and nonchalantly sat down beside him. He seemed unaware of her presence. He was preoccupied with a small hand mirror he was holding, gazing intently at his reflection.

She cleared her throat audibly, and his head jerked up to notice her. "Oh! Sorry, didn't notice you there for a minute," he said as he stuffed the mirror back into his bag. She waited in vain for an explanation. After several painful minutes of awkward silence in which Harry seemed extremely distant, she finally asked,

"soooo, feeling especially vain this morning?" She teased.

He didn't seem offended and answered, "Oh it's just something Sirius gave me before. Just came with the post. Seems I left it at the Dursleys and they were all too afraid to pick it up to get it to me until now." He added bitterly, "they were also kind enough to send me my Christmas present early. I'll treasure that safety pin forever."

She let out a hesitated laugh. She always had a disconcerting and uncomfortable feeling whenever Harry made a reference to his practically hostile family and she quickly changed the subject.

"Well if you'd like, I could share what Luna gave me as an early Christmas present too," she said as she pulled a small bottle filled with thick blue liquid from her robes. "You slip it in someone's drink to determine if they are morgendoiles in disguise." She said with somberly.

"Morgendoiles…." Harry said with a questioning air.  
With mock horror she replied, "but surely Harry, you MUST read the Quibbler. They had an extensive article about the conspiracy of Morgendoiles shape shifting into wizards while secretly developing their mind control tactics with the use of opposable thumbs. They're quite hostile, and a much more urgent threat to society than you-know-who." He laughed at this, and after a few butterbeers, all the anguish hidden in his eyes had disappeared.

"So," he started, "you know that Café in Hogmea—" but was broken off by a surprised cry. Ginny cleared her throat and whipped her head around to glare accusingly at Colin Creevey, who may have interrupted what was going to be the greatest day ever.

"COL—"

"Oh Ginny! Harry! Did you see the post? It's on the front page, isn't it exciting?!" No, she hadn't read the post, she didn't give a damn about the post, she was going to pound Creevey in his overenthusiastic head.

He was unknowingly saved by Harry who inquired with mild interest, "What was in the post?" and Colin excitedly handed it over, ecstatic at the chance to help Harry.

She peered over his shoulder to read the headline. Written in large bold letters was ANOTHER MINISTRY BREAK IN. And a photograph of a sort of amphitheater that looked strangely familiar to her. It dawned on her that it was the same room as the one Sirius died in, but without that whole stone pillar curtain relic.

Dun dun dun…yea, sorry again. It's been a while so if there's some incongruity with this chapter from the rest of the story, go ahead and point it out.


End file.
